


Bees and the ...Beach?: Atlas Academy

by Kiiratam



Series: Bees and the Beach [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Mantle is a frozen wasteland, and the closest decent beach is a continent away. But the Bees are going to try.For BMBLB Week 2020, Day 7: Tiger/Dragon (Sorta).Takes place around Volume 7, Chapter 5. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bees and the Beach [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482344
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67





	Bees and the ...Beach?: Atlas Academy

**Author's Note:**

> But Blake's a panther, not a tiger? 
> 
> Pedantry aside, I know tigers like water. And eastern dragons like water. Thus, a swimming fic. ...Look, there's only so far I can stretch these prompts, and I think this is about the limit.

Blake refolded her Atlas Academy t-shirt for the third time, deliberately and desperately ignoring Yang getting changed behind her.

  
"Ugh, Neon wasn't kidding when she said these only came in 'too big' and 'too small.'"

  
Refusing to let her mind run away with her, Blake said, "That's the problem with uniforms. People aren't uniform sizes." She put her t-shirt into her locker, and closed the door.

  
"Yeah, but with as many as Atlas makes, you'd think they'd have a better selection. All ready."

  
Blake turned back around, and fought the familiar struggle, trying not to stare. It was just Yang in a swimsuit. It wasn't even a _revealing_ swimsuit. She'd seen Yang in a bikini, and the Atlas Academy-issued swimsuits were as modest as could be without being pre-Great War designs.

  
Even if it was a bit tight in ways Blake refused to pay attention to at this time. They _were_ doing partner practice, and Ruby had very disappointed eyes that she could use if she thought her team-mates were slacking. Staring at Yang wasn't slacking, exactly, but it definitely wasn't practice.

  
She held out a swim-cap for Yang, who took it with a sigh. "Great, just stuff me into everything tonight."

  
Blake decided that thinking about that statement at all was hazardous, so she concentrated on getting her own swim-cap on. She let her top ears have one last wriggle before they were covered. In a low tone - there were still other people in the locker room - she said, "It's an important part of stealth. It's not all skulking around corridors, and hiding in shadows. Blending in, knowing how to blend in - it's important." 

  
"And for me, that means hiding my hair. Yeah, I know. Same with the regulation swimsuits."

  
"You also didn't bring one."

  
Yang gave her a grin. "I mean, I packed for traveling across Anima. I didn't think I'd be swimming, so I left my bikini at home." She caught a stray lock, and pushed it under the cap. "Speaking of, I think I told you, but we've got a box of your stuff-"

  
"-Back on Patch. Books, right?"

  
"Mostly. I helped my dad sort all the clothes, and I just remembered your bikini was there."

  
_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush._ Blake wasn't having much success. "I, um, have one with me." _And I can't believe my own mother thought it was appropriate to wear out in public. It's just string and hope. Mostly hope.  
_

  
At least she had Yang for company. "Um, maybe if we can actually go to the pool for fun at some point - I mean, not that I think it's going to happen anytime soon, and really, if you want to help me find a swimsuit, I don't really want to be stuck with this one, even if it was free, and my dad's stance on Free Stuff is pretty clear." Yang paused. "I had a point."

  
_It was weird hearing Yang babble like Ruby._

  
Blake prompted, "Bikinis?"

  
"Yeah! I'm sure Weiss knows about some kind of fancy indoor beach up here, or something. Maybe an underground sea? I just kind of want to go to a beach again."

  
"Winter's a bad time for that."

  
Yang shook her head. "I've crossed too many climates too fast to have any idea what time of year it is anymore."

  
"Me too. But it's always winter in Atlas." Blake took a deep breath, preparing herself. "Ready to get out there?" She held out a pair of goggles.

* * *

  
They touched the wall at the same time. The pool was much fuller than Blake would have liked, and they'd been lucky to get two lanes next to each other. The only upside was that everyone was there to do laps, so no one was really talking. The noises would have echoed horribly.

  
The downside was that she and Yang had to coordinate entirely through gestures. Because otherwise they'd stand out, which was contrary to one of their reasons for coming. Ruby had told Blake to start cross-training everyone in stealth again. It would have been nice if Weiss had finished their hand-talk code already, but they were making do.

  
Yang jerked her head at the far side of the pool, holding up four fingers with a questioning face.

  
Blake nodded, and both of them got into place to launch into another set of laps.

  
After all, that was the other reason they were here - to practice coordination.

  
She kept Yang in her peripheral vision, took a deep breath, and pushed off the wall. Blake wasn't sure who was leading at this point. They'd taken turns the first couple of laps, counting down from three with a little bob of their head. But neither had done it, this time or the last. They just got ready, made sure the other person was ready, and off they went.

  
Blake turned her head to side for a breath, seeing Yang doing the same.

  
_Good to know our tandem breathing practices aren't a waste._

  
They were fitting together again. After Beacon, and all that time apart. The time in Mistral, as they awkwardly tried to catch up with each other, feel out how the other person had changed. What had happened outside Argus.

  
Blake touched the far wall, turning, and hearing the splash of Yang doing the same.

  
They still hadn't talked much about what had happened. Blake still needed time. She thought Yang did too. But they'd get there.

  
Having a routine again - not just training, but regular meals, team RWBY missions, partner missions - it felt right with Yang beside her. Better than it had at Beacon.

  
A whistle blew, and Blake twisted to a halt, Yang at her back.

  
Over a bullhorn, one of the lifeguards announced, "Five minutes until free swim! Finish up!"

  
Breaking apart, they set off for the far wall again.

  
_We can finish before then._

  
Yang evidently thought the same, because both of them tapped the far wall and launched into their third lap.

  
_How long are we going to stay like this? How long before I mess something else up?_

  
_I'm not leaving again._

  
_I promised._

  
_I don't care what happens. We'll work through it. As partners. As a team._

  
_But I wish I knew how long we were going to stay in Atlas._

  
_Ilia was right about this place. It's so much easier to hide._

  
_I don't think Neon or Marrow have ever had the option. But I do. And it's getting harder and harder to not put on another bow._

  
Yang was pulling ahead of her. But when they hit the wall, she lingered for a moment, letting Blake catch back up.

  
_I should talk to Yang about it._

  
_The rest of RWBY too. Weiss might have some insights into Atlesian culture. And Ruby makes the decisions. If she doesn't know, she can't help._

  
_Maybe even Neon, for advice on how she handles it._

  
_But Yang first._

  
Grabbing the wall, Blake turned to face her partner. Who had done the same. Yang made a thumbs-up, and Blake responded in kind. They were done for the evening.

  
At least, for partner exercises. They had team practice in an hour. At least those were fairly light. They had to be, after the rest of the day.

  
Yang hefted herself out of the pool, and Blake leaned back the full length of her arms to appreciate Yang's back, and how amazing she made her boring swimsuit look.

  
"You coming?" Yang hadn't turned around, just grabbed her towel and started to dry herself off.

  
Blake climbed out of the pool, taking the dry towel Yang handed her.

  
"Back to the room?"

  
Nodding, Blake started for the locker room. They could get at least a few minutes of relaxation before team practice. At least a chapter or two, curled up in the same bunk. She didn't know why, but the Atlas Academy library had a very good selection of her kind of fiction. Long Atlesian winter nights?

  
It didn't really matter. But it gave the two of them something to do together, in the minutes they could steal from their schedule. That mattered.

  
Blake reached back, and Yang caught her hand, squeezing tightly. Letting Blake know she was there.

  
Smiling, Blake led the way back to their lockers.


End file.
